Gemini
by The Official Girl Wonder
Summary: Sins of the father draw a fork between sons. The mother knows two, but they see only one...Gohan and his twin brother, Zohan, are a special case. Follow them on their journey as love becomes hate and pride becomes envy. And when hate and envy come together again, can they form something good once more?


**Disclaimer: I own neither Dragonball Z nor any of its characters.**

Goku's knee bounced rapidly, creating a steady yet frantic rhythm that echoed along the corridor. The Ox King watched his son-in-law through understanding and slightly amused eyes.

"Goku."

The young man, practically still a boy, glanced up at his name. "Hai, Gyūmaō-sama?"

The older man suppressed a sigh. He would have to get Goku comfortable enough not to address him by title. He was family now. He was about to become the father of his grandchild.

But not yet, the king reminded himself. He had to convey a message first.

"My daughter is giving birth to your child right now."

Goku nodded quickly. Too quickly. Anxiety and impatience do not mix well.

"So, allow me to warn you, young man...If either Chi-Chi or this child has to suffer because of your actions, I will make you regret the day you were born."

The boy who had recently saved the Earth from the Demon King Piccolo's evil progeny gulped and nodded again.

A gentle smile replaced the stern features of a few moments ago, and the Ox-King stood to hug his son-in-law. Goku, confused but touched, returned the embrace.

An infant's screams filled the air, and Goku could have sworn his heart stopped. He blinked, and stared up at his wife's father with eyes that began to tear. "...I-is that...?"

The king smiled, and nodded before gently pushing Goku ahead of him. "Let's go, son."

It was the first time anyone had called him their son.

* * *

Goku's eyes scanned back and forth between Chi-Chi's exhausted face and the wailing babe in her arms. Royal nurses busied themselves around him, checking the Ox Princess's vitals and making records on the baby boy. Goku had been about ready to faint with nerves a minute ago, but Chi-Chi's beautiful smile put his heart at rest.

That is, until she screamed again.

"Chi? What's wrong?"

"...I...just had another contraction."

The doctor took a few moments to check before turning to the scared young couple. "There's another one in there. You're having twins, Princess."

Goku's eyes lit up. "Wow! Twins? Really? That's amazing! Isn't that great, Chi-Ch-"

"GOKU!"

* * *

Three months later, Chi-Chi awoke in the royal palace. A soft smile graced her lips as her infant son's cooing reached her ears. She pushed herself out of bed and walked over to the cradle a few feet from her bed. As the child's dark, absorbant eyes recognized his mother's face, pudgy arms shot upward towards it. He thought he could grab onto her himself, so he was a bit disgruntled when the woman reached in and brought him up to her.

Chi-Chi laughed at her son's irritated gurgling.

"Oh, come on, Zohan. I know something that'll make you happy."

Zohan quieted down after a few seconds, getting distracted by something on the walls perhaps. Chi-Chi continued to speak to him while dressing him in a dark blue onesie. A distant twinkle entered her eyes.

"We get to go home with your brother today...I can't wait."

Zohan's dark eyes traveled up to hers, as if enticing her to see the mystery of the future within them.

"Soon, we'll all be together."

* * *

Gohan, the second-born Son twin, squirmed beneath his soft covers. Obsidian orbs filled with tears as they took in the empty nursery. He didn't like being alone. He cried out as loud as he could.

"Shh...It's alright. Mommy's here. Your family's here."

Gohan stopped his crying immediately as he felt stable arms around him and saw the woman who came and visited him all the time. He giggled. This lady wasn't around him as often as the nurses, but he really liked her.

Chi-Chi smiled and walked over to Goku, who held Zohan in his own arms.

"See, Gohan? There's Mommy, Daddy, and Brother."

Gohan, born underweight and unable to breathe properly on his own, had lived in the Ox Castle's nursery for his first three months of life. Constant vigilance and care from the royal staff had thankfully brought him to full health. He was still less active and a bit smaller than his older twin, but he could breathe just fine now and his parents had been given permission to take him home with them.

Goku, with wide eyes that mirrorred his sons', asked, "Chi, why do you always talk to them so much? Especially Gohan. They can't understand you, can they?"

"Well, Goku, babies learn to talk by hearing the people around them talk. Why don't you try?"

Goku offered a nervous smile. He wanted so badly to be a good father...but he was terribly awkward around small children. They scared him.

"Um, hey little guys, it's Goku...I mean Daddy..."

He was saved from having to come up with anything else by the Ox King's entrance.

"So, you're taking the tykes away from their grandpa, huh? Were you at least going to say bye first?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Dad. Of course we were," Chi-Chi said.

The large man smiled and stretched his arms out to hold one of the twins.

A beautiful moment.

They were family. They were together. All was well.

For now.

**For now indeed. I have much planned for Gohan and Zohan. (Cue evil laughter.) ;)**


End file.
